


Being Born

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Born

A trick to fool the chieftains.

We line up on horseback.

“Who’ll be first man?”

We gallop.

The others fall – except for Kai and I who know……

We race side by side.

I spy the branch.

I turn my head.

Thud!

I fall.

Kai turns back.

He holds my head tenderly between his hands.

Two others ride up.

“Tell the world Arthur is dead.”

They leave.

Kai bends and then – I feel his mouth crush mine.

My eyes fly open.

Kai looks frightened.

Why?

I gaze up in wonderment and smile.

I am not dead.

I have just been born.


End file.
